A Deal In The Past
by Hyuuga Naiya
Summary: Tenten has just tranferred to Konoha High. At this new school, she meets her new roommate who supposedly made a deal with her in the past. How come Tenten just can't remember the deal no matter how hard she tries?


My story was deleted... here it is again! I hope you all enjoy after so much screwing up... Sorry!

**Disclaimer :** All Naruto characters don't belong to me in any way. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

A Deal In The Past

Chapter 1 --

A brown haired girl wandered down an empty hallway. Her head swiveled to and fro, searching for something. Walking into another hallway, as empty as the one before it, still searching.

The girl had just transferred from another school, making it in time for the start of the new school year. She was 16 and just beginning her junior year. Still new to the campus, she had no idea where the office was located.

Tenten was the name of the girl, she had long brown hair which were more than likely tied in her twin buns. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown hue, sparkling with energy.

Tenten had just transferred to Konoha High, a high school well-known for producing students of success. Their martial arts teachings were top notch as well. A long line of competitive sports teams and academic curriculum also helped the school name shine.

Finally, Tenten was able to locate the main office, which had been beside the main entrance the entire time.

_'How did I miss that?'_ the girl pondered as she pushed the glass door open. The door swung open to reveal a well furnished office. The office has wall to wall carpeting, maroon in color. Tall windows let in the bright sunlight, lighting up the room. A staircase in the back led to an upper floor.

A young, black haired woman sat behind a desk placed before the staircase, scribbling something onto a notepad with her right hand and holding a phone to her ear with the left. After a few more scribbles and words into the phone, she hung up.

Looking up, she realized that Tenten was waiting behind the counter. "May I help you?"

Tenten was awakened from her stupor of the grand room and smiled brightly at who Tenten assumed to be the secretary. With a smile, Tenten answered to the woman, "I'm the transfer student."

The woman approached the counter where Tenten was and welcomed her, "Welcome! You must be Tenten! I'm the secretary of the principal, Shizune."

Tenten only nodded as acknowledgement while Shizune shuffled for the correct papers. After a few moments, Shizune returned to the counter, a pile of papers in her arms.

Shizune took the first paper off the stack and handed it to the girl, "This is your schedule for the first semester. You can select your own schedule for the next semester."

Tenten nodded again as she looked over the sheet. Shizune passed another piece of paper across the counter to the brown haired girl, "This one is about your locker information, you should locate it soon. These papers are mostly rules. This is a map of the campus and here is a list of all the courses, sports and extra curricular activities we offer. Do you need anything else?"

Tenten accepted the papers and quickly looked them over, "Err... I still need the dorm info."

Shizune quickly rushed to gather the proper papers as Tenten looked over the list of sports, mentally marking which ones she wanted to try out for. The older woman returned after a minute and handed the dorm papers to Tenten. "This one lists your dorm room, the map, rules and so forth. Gates close at midnight and reopens in the morning at 6 o'clock."

Tenten thanked the kind secretary, "Thank you Shizune."

Shizune gave the girl a bright smile, "I hope you enjoy it here at Konoha High!"

A low voice interrupted the two as it called out from above the staircase, slurring the words, "Shizune! Bring me some more sake!"

Shizune gave Tenten a apologetic look before running off to scold her boss for drinking before school even started.

Tenten left the office, holding the papers to her arm as she looked at the campus map, wondering where the dorms were.

Without looking to see who was in her path, she bumped into a solid object. The object turned out to be a person, a pink haired person to be exact.

"Sorry about that." the twin bunned girl said.

"Not a problem." the girl replied with a bright smile. She took a glance at the papers in Tenten's hand and assumed that she was a new to Konoha High.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. You must be new. It's nice to meet you!"

Tenten returned the smile and introduced herself, "I'm Tenten. Transfer student starting out as a junior here."

"Welcome to Konoha High. I'll show you around!" she piped cheerfully, extending a hand forward. Tenten grasped the hand and shook it.

"Thanks!"

Sakura asked for the papers and Tenten handed them to her. Sakura gave them a quick once look-over and returned them to Tenten.

"I think we should find you your dorm room first." Sakura suggested. Tenten only nodded in compliance and shouldered her duffel bag, holding the papers to her chest.

Sakura led Tenten through empty hallways. With a few turns and pointing out important rooms, they finally reached a bridge connecting to the dorms. Sakura led the girl through them into a lobby, just as well furnished as the office before. This time with lounge chairs and couches surrounding polished coffee tables.

Sakura ignored all the pleasantries as she led Tenten to the elevators. Pressing the up button, Sakura waited for it to arrive. While she waited, she turned to explain some things to Tenten. "School is from 9 o'clock in the morning to 1 in the afternoon. Extra curricular activities such as sports and clubs go on from after school to 4:30PM."

Tenten was about to reply when a 'Ding!' was heard and the steel doors slid open. The two females stepped into the elevator, only for Tenten to discover that it was made mostly with glass. She stared in awe outside the elevator to the fields.

"Cool!" she exclaimed like a little kid, her face pressed up against the glass. Sakura tapped Tenten on the shoulder once they arrived. "Your room number is 520, right?"

The brown haired girl checked the paper again and replied that it was. Sakura nodded and dragged her down the hall. At the end of the hall was a white door, the numbers 520 written in silver script on the door.

Tenten reached into her duffle bag and retrieved the keys she has also received from Shizune earlier. Tenten placed the correct key into the keyhole and turned it. Hearing a click, she started to push.

Just then, Sakura's expression turned worried and she spoke up, "I should warn you though..."

Tenten didn't reply as she opened the door to se a half-naked guy standing in the middle of the room, a towel hanging around his neck.

"The dorms are co-ed."

End Of Chapter 1

Bleh. Too much repetitiveness... (is that even a word?) Oh well. Read and review please.


End file.
